Espera
by MarielaArgent
Summary: Edward ha tenido que esperar demasiado para estar junto a su Bella. Veremos que ha tenido que pasar antes de conocer a su amada.


**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN Y FUERON CREADOS POR LA ESCRITORA . SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

ESTE FIC PARTICIPA DEL RETO TEMÁTICO DE JUNIO "LOS CULLEN" DEL FORO "SOL DE MEDIANOCHE"

****

EDWARD POV

-Es una buena partida Edward, siempre lo fue, míralo del lado bueno, es linda, simpática, está enamorada de ti desde que mi memoria vampírica esta activa… 

Estaba arto de todo este rollo de mi pareja perfecta que mi familia cree que es lo mejor para mí. Desde hace cuatro décadas que el clan Cullen familiariza con el Clan Denali, se fue formando una alianza entre ambos que a mi parecer no es compatible. Ellos son de mente demasiado libre con respecto a los humanos. Irina y Kate son un claro ejemplo del modernismo de los vampiros, ellas tienen sexo con humanos, cosa que me parece desastroso y aberrante, no por el hecho de ser humanos en sí, sino por lo frágiles que son en comparación a nosotros. La piel dura y fría es nuestra principal característica, descartando el hecho que chupáramos la sangre de cualquier bicho que camine.  
Tanya es hermana de Irina y Kate, la cual está en un proceso de enamoramiento de mi imagen que trato de esquivar en todo momento.  
Ni siquiera le agrada mi personalidad tranquila y pacífica, solo soy un simple capricho que no se llevo a cabo.

-Yo diría más bien que es chillona, caprichosa y desesperante, mi mente sufre un colapso cada vez que estoy en un radio de 100 metros a la redonda de ella, con cada pensamiento me vuelve más loco de lo que estoy normalmente en cualquier día de la semana, simplemente no la soporto. Si no es mucho pedir quisiera que no se entrometan en mi vida amorosa que bastante tengo con leer cada pensamiento de las chiquillas del instituto—Explique a mis hermanos con más claridad, lo único que me faltaba es que sigan insistiendo en lo mismo una y otra vez por unas cuantas décadas más, hasta que encuentren un entretenimiento mejor que fastidiarme la vida.

-Edward tiene razón, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se enamoraría de esa mujer, en mi humilde opinión Tanya no es la indicada, ya llegará la que entre en tu corazón y sacará sonrisas idiotas de tu cara—Su sonrisa picara no me dejo tranquilo así que intenté entrar en su mente para sacarme de la duda. 

-Alice! Ven aquí y dime que estas tramando en tu mente malévola, ¿por qué me bloqueaste? –Le rugí. 

-Nada que no disfrutes en tu futuro así que déjate de entrometerte en mi dulce mente. Sabes hay algo que se llama intimidad y que las mujeres necesitan, ahora vete de aquí antes que llame a Jasper y te mande ondas de lujuria, ahí te quiero ver—Se río a carcajadas al ver mi expresión de sufrimiento. 

Todavía llevo muy constante el recuerdo de Jasper furioso por un comentario de Emmet sobre su vida sexual causando que esparza ondas de lujuria por todo el lugar sin pensar en nada más, yo acababa de entrar al salón de casa y me encuentro con que Emmet corre con Rosalie en los hombros para cruzar la ventana sin más.  
Alice y Jasper corrieron al garaje para hacer sus asuntos, que ni siquiera quiero imaginar, dejándome ahí parado con una erección bastante pronunciada. Mi primera erección en la vida era por merito de mi hermano, creo que nadie ha caído tan bajo. Mi cuerpo palpitaba, mis manos picaban. Mi cuerpo pedía algún tipo de liberación pero mi mente quería mantener mi dignidad en lo más alto. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El viendo pegaba en mi cara con fuerza pero solo podía registrar una leve brisa, los arboles me golpeaban incesantemente por todo el cuerpo por la falta de concentración ya que la erección no se iba con nada.  
Trataba de imaginarme las situaciones más espantosas de mi No vida, pero aun así nada surtía efecto. Esto estaba mal. Muy mal.

Ese día corrí por horas para sacarme de encima tal grado de excitación, que me iba matando a cada roce que las ramas tocasen.  
Corrí y corrí, sin parar hasta que mi mente estuvo 100% limpia, sin nada que la contamine.

Mis hermanos se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos dejándome nuevamente solo, divagando en mis pensamientos, como cada segundo hacia.

Esta era mi vida, estaba en casa, charlaba unos momentos con mis hermanos, iba a instituto que a veces me parecía un total purgatorio, volvía a la casa, ayudaba a mi madre Esme en la jardinería y salía de caza de vez en cuando. Esa era toda mi vida, que debía llevar por unos años más, hasta que los humanos se preguntes por qué los perfectos cullen jamás envejecían, lo cual no dejaríamos pasar. 

La felicidad de los demás me dejaba que pensar. Nunca me paso algo aunque sea parecido al enamoramiento. Nuestra familia ha conocido muchos clanes de vampiros nómadas que hemos encontrados en los lugares más remotos. Entre ellos lo conformaban mujeres muy hermosas, no tenían nada que envidiarles a las Diosas de la mitología pero que a mis ojos solo eran mujeres. Sin una pizca de humanidad, sinceridad o amor. Simplemente no sentían. Tal vez solo veo y escucho lo que quiero ver y oír pero no siento nada que me diga que está bien si estuviera de algún modo vinculado con ellas. Me produce una mueca cada vez que se me pasa por la cabeza aquello.  
Sin embargo, lo quiero. Quiero amar, que me amen sin remordimientos. Tener una compañera que esté a mi lado todos los días. Que su sola presencia me haga feliz, sé que no lo merezco, los demonios disfrazados de ángeles no lo merecemos pero cuánto lo ansío.

Veo la felicidad a mí alrededor casi las 24 hs del día, entristeciéndome cada vez que levanto la mirada para encontrarlos abrasándose y diciéndose palabras hermosas que yo también las quisiera decir, sentirlo.

Más de un siglo en completa soledad me estaba comiendo la cabeza poco a poco, consumiéndome detrás de mí mascara de serenidad. Muchas personas me denominaban de vanidoso o darme aires de suma superioridad, pero solo no quería que se me acerquen las personas, mucho menos los humanos que pensaban mil estupideces por minuto, si fuera humano estaría muriendo de jaqueca crónica e iría al psicólogo sin falta todos los días. Toda persona define al amor de diferentes modos, como la lealtad, el cariño constante, la protección absoluta, la convivencia, querer morir antes de que el ser amado sufra, demasiados significados del amor han pasado por mi cabeza, todas y cada una de ellas me parecen cursis pero aun así daría miles de años en el infierno por solo unos días de esa felicidad que tanto ansiaba.

Había hablado con mi familia a lo largo de los años sobre mi felicidad, poco a poco fui entendiendo que el amor aparece sin esperarlo y de las maneras más significativas, les tome la palabra y espere y espere, hasta el día de hoy sigo esperando a alguna personita que me robe el corazón… no aparece.

Otro amanecer surgía desde el cielo, lo contemplaba desde el techo de casa, todos los días venia a este sitio a mirar lo hermoso de la naturaleza, aunque a mi parecer era demasiado injusto. En nuestras vidas pasadas, cientos de años, éramos las personas más crueles que pudieron existir. No cualquiera estaba predestinado a vivir de esta manera, destruyendo todo a nuestro paso. Mis manos matan con solo un poco de presión, mis dientes desgarran con la fuerza necesaria, nuestra mirada atrae a todo tipo de presa para así despedazarla a nuestro antojo. Si mi familia creía que esto era vida no podría imaginarme qué les queda a los demás.

Mi piel centellea con los rayos del sol diciéndome así mi hora de marchar. El instituto era otro más de mis infiernos. Era allí donde tendría que pasar otro año hasta que acabe la secundaria, nuevamente.

Mis hermanos se daban sus respectivas duchas para relajarse, si eso era posible, mientras yo caminaba sobrehumanamente rápido hacia mi propia relajación, el piano.  
Miles de composiciones estaban anotadas pulcramente en las partituras mientas que sus teclas de marfil brillaban por la intensidad de las lámparas. Era, sin mentir, mi mejor amigo. Ha estado conmigo hasta en los momentos más difíciles, llenándome de consuelo las veces que se lo pedía silenciosamente. Las suaves melodías me descansaban la mente de tanto bullicio del día a día.

"Hora de ir a la escuela hijo" me apuro mi madre con cariño. 

Corrí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y darme una ducha rápida, no es que la necesitase sino por pura costumbre. Me seque el cuerpo con la toalla más grande a la velocidad que tanto me caracterizaba, enrollando una más pequeña en mi cintura. Se podría decir que haciendo estas cosas que Alice nos inculcaba nos hacía sentir más humanos, me quise reír de sus ocurrencias pero dos días metidos en un centro comercial no estaban en mi agenda.

Compartía mi preciado Volvo con Alice y Jasper, mientras que ellos se hacían arrumacos, yo manejaba a todo lo que daba el velocímetro.

"Quita esa cara de velorio hermano, a las chicas les gusta lo imposible" El grito en la mente de Emmett me hizo sacar una sonrisa. Ni que lo dijera, esas niñatas no entendían lo que significaba un NO por respuestas. Sus faldas que parecían cinturones me daban una clara señal de lo que querían: Sexo.

¿A quién le servía el sexo si a la persona que acaricias te olvidará en lo que dura un parpadeo? Yo no quería eso.

El aparcamiento estaba lleno de chatarra, no lo decía por su imagen sino por su motor. Una tortuga se arrastraría más rápido que ese montón de hojalata.

Seis horas comparado con la eternidad no es absolutamente nada, pero si hablamos claro, seis horas con adolescentes hormonales era una tortura duradera.

-¡Edward!—escuché que me llamaba una voz demasiada chillona para mis sensibilizados oídos vampíricos. Hacerme el desentendido era mi nuevo deporte, parece que mirar hacia otro lado y los auriculares en mis oídos ya no era suficiente.-¡Edward!

¡Genial! Ser un caballero a veces era muy difícil.

Me di la media vuelta para encararme a una jovencita con tres capas de maquillaje de más para su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes de ilusión era lo que más me desagradaba desechar.

-¿Sí?...—Pregunté amablemente. Ella no tenía la culpa de mi naturaleza, aun así no dejaba de ser irritante.

-Hola Edward, me preguntaba si… -Ahí empezaba-, bueno sé que eres mayor que yo, pero en mi clase de biología hay un proyecto que debe ser en grupo y cómo tu eres brillante me preguntabas si me podrías ayudar, por favor—"Di que sí, joder", sus pensamientos eran de lo más graciosos, pasaban tan velozmente que me costaba comprenderlo completamente. En todas estaba yo, recitándole miles de poemas, dándole rosas perfumadas, haciéndole el amor de una manera poco pecaminosa, etc. Todas iban de lo mismo.

-Lo siento, con mi familia estábamos planeando una excursión al aire libre para los próximos días, de verdad lo siento—Mentir se había convertido en mi segundo deporte en este instituto en particular.

Este tipo de cosas me pasaban todo el tiempo. A mis hermano no se les acercaban ni a un metro de distancia ya que Alice y Rosalie le arranquería la cabeza a cualquier urraca que se apareciera de la nada e intentara seducir a sus esposos. El único que se encontraba en desventaja era yo, lo cual maldecía una y mil veces.

Salí del coche antes de llegar a casa, mi sed se estaba siendo un poco incomodo por lo que decidí cazar a algún cuadrúpedo por el bosque en las cercanías de casa.  
El objetivo fue un ciervo bastante satisfactorio se podría decir, su sangre era como el tofu para los humanos.

Un tanto renovado corrí de nuevo hacia mi hogar para acompañar un rato a Esme en sus pasatiempos, que al acostumbrarme se había convertido en uno de los míos.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a mi familia reunida en el salón principal, inclusive Carlisle que a esta hora debería estar en el hospital salvando vidas.

-Al fin llegas antisocial, te tenemos una sorpresita que hará que te caigas de tu trasero frio al suelo—Anuncio mi hermano con una risita, "esta no te la esperas colega" continuo diciendo en su mente—Dile Alice.

-Bueno Edward decidimos hacer algo por ti, mira, léelo—me entrego un folleto pequeño.  
En letras grandes decía CITAS A CIEGAS…  
-¡ah! No, no, no, no lo haré, esto sí que no Alice—Negué fervientemente, lo único que me faltaba era que tuviera a unas cuantas mas niñatas mandándome cartitas cliché.

-Vamos, tampoco exageres, lo único que tienes que hacer es sentarte en una mesa y charlar un rato por un determinado tiempo, no es tan difícil, hazlo por nosotros ¿sí?—Su carita de corderito me mataba, como ella lo sabía. Hacia bien sus jugadas esa duende del demonio, pero esta vez no le haría caso, si que no, ni en un millón de años.

-Solo iras una vez hijo… ¿Por mí?-¡Maldición! Esto iba de mal en peor.

Las sonrisas de mis hermanos iban en aumento, como también la de mis padres al ver mi derrota. Una cosa era que me lo ruegue Alice, que ya estaba acostumbrado casi todos los días pero que me lo ruegue mi madre era una cosa totalmente distinta. Muy pocas veces uso el último recurso pero aquí estábamos… 

-¿Cuando tengo que ir a ese sitio?—respondí a modo de derrota.

-¡Sí!—Gritaron su triunfo.

La semana entrante debería viajar a Seattle a una casa pública para variados eventos. Ese día se realizaría el encuentro de Citas a Ciegas para los primero 20 chicos y 20 chicas que se registren por teléfono. Por supuesto Emmett y Alice fueron los primeros en marcar cada número. Viendo el lado positivo al menos no tuve que pasar la vergüenza que hubiera tenido para llenar mis datos y dar una leve razón para participar de aquel programa.  
El resto de la semana fue un completo fiasco, si hubiera sido humano ya estaría muerto por las cosas que me pasaban.  
Las mañanas eran las mismas solo por el pequeño detalle de estudiantes del último año del pueblo de Forks me tenía una emboscada pocas cuadras al salir del colegio. Su único objetivo era simplemente molerme a golpes, según ellos porque era un niño bonito mimado y con dinero, nunca en mi vida me reí tanto, la verdad estaba muy lejos de su afirmación, pero igualmente no pude comentar nada. Alice me predijo minutos antes dándome el tiempo para escabullirme hacia el bosque. De paso aproveche para cazar a algún bicho que me provocara alguna sensación placentera. Los muchachos idiotas esperaron más de una hora mi supuesta llegada. Si supieran que con solo tres dedos de mi mano izquierda los podría matar sin dificultad, pero ellos no sabían eso, prefería cien veces quedar como un cobarde que como el monstruo que era en sí.

Este tipo de destiempo me pasaba unas cuantas veces en una década. Los humanos nunca aprendían de sus antepasados, su orgullo y avaricia los conducía hacia las peores de las desdichas.

Hoy era, según mis hermanos más entusiastas, LA GRAN NOCHE. Todo mundo esperaba el viernes para salir a divertirse, yo los miraba entre las sombras, lástima que hoy me toco a mí sufrir los penurias de los demás. Jasper y Rosalie se mantenían al margen, pero en sus mentes me deseaban suerte y felicidad. Se lo agradecía en silencio, ojala esa mínima indiferencia que tenían se lo transmitieran a sus respectivas parejas. Creo que era pedir demasiado pero como soñar despierto era gratis, me aprovechaba de ello.

Alice eligió cuidadosamente mi vestuario para hoy, no es que no lo hiciera todos los días pero como era "una ocasión especial" se tomo más tiempo imaginándome vistiendo un centenar de prendas más de lo normal.

Se hicieron las 20:00 p.m por lo que me dirigí al cuarto de baño para ducharme y prepararme física y psicológicamente a lo que me obligaban a hacer. No sabía por qué a alguien le podría llevar tanto tiempo elegir un traje, una corbata y un par de zapatos pero para Alice cada detalle es importante. A mí me daba exactamente igual llevar un Armani o llevar un saco de papas sucias. Mi vida siempre tuve que complacer a los demás, ni que hablar cuando se fue formando poco a poco esta familia numerosa a la que pertenecía, donde cada personalidad era totalmente diferente, no sé como logramos encajar pero nos compenetramos muy bien, cada uno nos entendemos y logramos sentir mutuamente lo que nos sucedía a cada uno.

Los accesorios eran de lo más estúpidos; pañuelo perfumado, reloj de forma extraña, medias rosadas (que quite ni bien la duende se distrajo, suerte que sabía unos trucos para que sus visiones resulten unos borrones sin forma) y una rosa roja que tenía que entregarle a la dama que más me gustaba. Una sonrisa burlona se me escapo por lo estúpido de la situación. Mi familia me esperaba al pie de las escaleras con caras sonrientes. Me sentía en mi primera cita, cosa que no estaba ni cerca de la verdad, obligar a alguien a salir con alguien a un lugar público donde hay más de 10 parejas en la misma habitación ¿no se podría llamar cita verdad? 

-Te vez muy guapo Edward, pásala lindo, y no llegues tarde—Esto se estaba poniendo raro, la adolescencia desde hace cien años atrás volvió a mí para torturarme por abandonarlo. El consejo de Esme era de lo más absurdo, igualmente no hice ningún comentario.

Al despedirme de todos salí rumbo a Seattle, mi velocidad me facilitaba mucho la cantidad de minutos arriba del coche… En cuarenta minutos llegaría a destino. Pasaría una hora charlando con distintas jovencitas lo bastante despistadas como para desconectarme mentalmente y dejarla hablar y hablar de su vida sin parar, no lo impediría solamente asentiría en los momentos adecuados para luego largarme de ahí y no volver jamás.

El ronroneo de mi auto se escucho como una sinfonía en directo. En la radio fluía una canción romántica de los ochentas, una de mis favoritas por supuesto.

Las calles asfaltadas seguían desiertas por la abundante neblina que se esparcía por el aire. La luna seguía escondida por algún lugar del universo, sin dejarse ver. El viento soplaba por las ventanas y las copas de los arboles, arrancándoles un sonido maravilloso. Me encantaba el mal tiempo, las personas se mantenían dentro de su casa, dándome mas libertad de correr por donde se me antojara. Me gustaba de sobremanera sentir el agua de lluvia tocar mi rostro en la noche. Los charcos de agua se llenaban más y más.

Mientras que me sumergía en mis pensamientos podía sentir la llegada de nuevos pensamientos en mi mente, clara señal de que había llegado al lugar indicado.  
Estacione mi carro lentamente aprovechando el tiempo para investigar el lugar al que tendría que entrar en unos minutos.

La mayoría de las personas del establecimiento eran hombres, más bien bolsas de testosterona, que no tenían de otra que recurrir al azar por una buena noche de ligue. Sus pensamientos solo rodaban a noches calientes con todas y cada una de las mujeres allí presentes. Mientras que ellas pensaban en miles de cosas a la vez. Es verdad ese dicho que los hombres nunca entienden a las mujeres. Ni yo podía descifrarlas, ni siquiera con toda la ayuda del mundo, oía todo lo que les pasaba, todos sus sentimientos y cada momento de sus vidas, pero aun así no lograba ni con un milagro entenderlas ni un poco. 

El lugar era ridículamente sencillo. Era una especie de restaurant pero solo con una mesa y dos sillas cada un metro de una y otra. Había pequeños detalles como cortinas y floreros que hacían todo más decente.  
Las humanas ya se encontraban en su sitio con sus respectivos vestidos de noche. Mientras que los hombres seguían en el vestíbulo dando de vez en cuando un vistazo a la "carne fresca". Esto iba a tardar unos cuantos minutos más hasta que los organizadores nos dieran el OK.

Me apoye despreocupadamente contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos cerrando los ojos unos momentos, quería saber cuáles eran exactamente sus pensamientos en estos momentos, al menos quería prevenirme a lo que podría esperar. No encontré nada serio, solo chiquillas con ganas de algo nuevo, tal como los otros niños. Leí a todos, incluyendo a los organizadores y el hombre de la limpieza que estaba en el baño desechando sus comidas.

-Pasen a la sala principal por favor, pueden elegir cuál será la mesa que ocuparan los próximos cinco minutos, no se olviden que pasaran por todas las mesas… -La señora seguía divagando tanto en su mente como en el hablado.

Me apure a caminar primero del grupo ya que no me antojaba estar en el centro de esas cuatro paredes, aunque la privacidad no existía allí.  
Una muchachita muy parecida a la duende estaba sentada en la última mesa, sus rasgos más humanos, como su sonrojo cuando clave la vista en ella, me decía que era demasiado tímida para estar en uno de esos sitios. Luego de charlar animadamente del uno y del otro me fui dando cuenta que también la habían obligado venir a estas citas.

Fui pasando de mesa en mesa divirtiéndome en algunas oportunidades, la mitad de esas niñas no eran como las imagine. La esperanza me inundo el alma a ver que mi corazón no era tan de piedra como creí.

Cada una de ellas me preguntaron si podían salir conmigo al salir de allí, tal vez a tomar un helado u otras actividades, pero negué todas las invitaciones.  
Quería hacer cosas nuevas pero no me sentía preparado para ello.  
Todavía no era mi tiempo, en un par de años más si no encontraba a mi pareja del alma intentaría salir de lo convencional y buscar mi propio camino.

Camine tranquilamente a mi automóvil para volver a casa. La radio me esperaba en marcha, y emprendí de nuevo el camino.

Al llegar a casa me esperaban todos en sus habituales lugares en el sofá para preguntarme cómo me había ido.

-¿Te fue bien eh?¿Ligaste alguna gatita?—Pregunto insolentemente el oso.  
-¡Emmet!—Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Dinos, dinos. ¿Cómo la pasaste? ¿Había chicas lindas?...—Mi hermana imperativa saltaba de un lado para el otro por la alegría.

Me reí alegremente con ella, contándole todo, hasta lo de su hermana gemela. Cuando se lo comente solo me saco el dedo mayor como insulto. 

Había sido una noche agitada por lo que con mi hermanita menos salimos a cazar un puma que había olido horas atrás. Yo gustoso la seguí, una cena así no me la perdería por nada.

-Sabes, tuve una pequeña visión que te concierne de cierta forma a ti, pero aunque me muera por contarte no podré—Lanzó la bomba… como me podía decir algo así y dejarme con la duda.

-Vamos pequeña, ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¿Una semana de compras en el centro comercial de Londres?—ofrecí tanteando el terreno. Ella nunca haría algo por interés pero pareciera que escondiera más de la cuenta en todo el embrollo de la nueva visión.

-No sé trata de eso Edward, ¿confías en mí?—Pregunto con la carita más seria que había visto en muchas décadas. Esto se estaba poniendo raro, claro que confiaba en ella, le confiaría mi No vida si solo me lo pidiera.

-Claro que si Alice, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué sucede? –su expresión de mortificación me estaba empezando a asustar. No entendía nada de lo que trataba de decir. A lo largo de la conversación iba leyendo su mente, hasta que la bloqueó totalmente y soltó todo aquello.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas Edward? ¿Lo que esperas de esta vida? ¿Lo que quisieras y no podrías dejarla ir?—Pregunto con emoción.

-Sabes lo que más quiero Alice, lo sabes muy bien. Te lo he dicho tantas que veces que ya mi memoria vampírica no tiene el espacio suficiente para guardarlo. Sé que tratas de ayudarme a hacerme feliz de cualquier manera pero sé, juro que lo sé, lo siento aquí—Toqué mi corazón con fervor –que no la encontraré de este modo. Sé que vendrá a mí por milagro del destino y no la soltaré jamás.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar hermano, pero solo te diré una cosa… debes esperar, espera a que el destino la envuelva en tus brazos—con esas palabras largo a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al rio yo me quede clavado en la tierra captando todo lo que me había dicho… una imagen pude ver en su mente…

Unos hermosos ojos, de un chocolate profundo…

-Te esperaré… 


End file.
